Key Of Heart
by LulluBee
Summary: Donghye adalah anak dari Lee Donghae.. Dia tidak tahu siapa ayahnya! Tapi dia memiliki seorang guru yang begitu memperhatikannya.. WonHae GS!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing :

Choi Siwon (namja)

Lee Donghae (yeoja)

Other : Lee Donghye (7 tahun)

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama.

Happy reading guys...

:::109:::

"Donghye, cepat..."seorang yeoja manis berteriak dari arah dapur untuk memanggil anak mungilnya.

"Ne, eomma.."datanglah seorang gadis kecil menghampiri ibunya didapur.

Yeoja manis bernama Donghae itu membantu anaknya menaiki kursi makan.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, ne..?"ujar Donghae seraya mengecup pipi anaknya.

"Ne, eomma."jawab Donghye dengan senyum mengembang diwajah polosnya.

Donghae lalu duduk diseberang Donghye. Ikut menikmati sarapannya.

Sesekali dia tersenyum saat menatap malaikat kecilnya yang terlihat lucu dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

Donghae dan Donghye menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Donghae pun dengan cekatan membereskan meja makan dan mencuci semua peralatan makan yang sudah dia dan anaknya pakai.

"Pakai sepatumu dulu, ne.."ujar Donghae lembut pada Donghye.

"Ne, eomma.."Donghye pun langsung menuruti perintah eommanya. Dia berlari pelan menuju rak sepatu.

Donghae hanya tersenyum memanang kelakuan anak manisnya itu.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Donghae mengambil tas-nya yang berada diatas sofa lalu berjalan menghampiri anaknya. Donghye sedang menunggu Donghae sambil memainkan kaki kecilnya.

"Kau sudah siap?"tanya Donghae.

"Ne, Donghye sudah siap."jawab Donghye riang.

"Ne, ppali kita berangkat.."Donghae menggandeng tangan Donghye .

Tak lupa Donghae mengunci rumahnya dan meletakkan kunci itu ditempat biasa, yaitu dibawah serbet.

"Kkaja..."seru Donghye.

Donghae berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan mungil Donghye. Dia biasa mengantar Donghye berangkat kesekolah, itu karena tempat kerjanya searah dengan sekolah Donghye.

Sesekali mereka bercanfa dalam perjalanan mereka. Dan itu membuat orang yang mereka lewati memandang senang dengan keakraban ibu dan anak itu. Tak sedikit yang menyapa mereka atau mereka yang menyapa orang-orang yang mereka lewati.

Itu karena semua orang sudah mengenal Donghae dan Donghye.

Bukan hanya karena mereka selalu melewati jalan yang sama setiap harinya, namun juga karena sifat Donghae yag ramah pada mereka juga sifat Donghye yang sangat menggemaskan dan menyenangkan.

"Donghye.."seorang pria setengah baya memanggil Donghye saat mereka hampir melewatinya.

"Annyeong ahjussi.."sapa Donghye riang.

"Annyeong Song ahjussi."sapa Donghae ramah.

"Ne, annyeong Donghye, Donghae_ah.."balas pria setengan baya itu.

"Ada apa ahjussi panggil Donghye?"tanya Donghye.

"Ini, ahjussi membuatkanmu bekal untuk disekolah."Song ahjussi menyodorkan kotak berbentuk kepala beruang kepada Donghye.

"Ahh... Mianhae ahjussi! Aku sudah membawakannya bekal."ujar Donghae yang berasa bersalah apalagi saat melihat wajar kekecewaan dari Song ahjussi.

"Tak apa eomma, Donghye bisa menghabiskannya kok. Sini ahjussi.."Donghye meraih kotak bekal itu dari tangan Song ahjussi. Dan itu membuat Song ahjussi tersenyum cerah.

"Ne, khamsahamnida ahjussi."ujar Donghae.

"Gomawo Song ahjussi."ucap Donghye.

"Ne, sama-sama.. Kalau Donghye tidak bisa menghabiskannya, Donghye bisa membagikannya dengan teman-teman Donghye."ujar Song ahjussi seraya merunduk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi badan Donghye. Dia juga mengusap-usap lembut pipi chubby Donghye.

"Ne, ahjussi.."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih ahjussi."ujar Donghae. "Yasudah ayo kita pergi sayang."Donghae kembali menggandeng Donghye.

"Ne eomma..! Ahjussi, Donghye berangkat sekolah dulu ya!"pamit Donghye.

"Ne, chagi.."jawab Song ahjussi sambil mengelus rambut panjang Donghye.

Chu_

Donghye mengecup pipi Song ahjussi. Dan membuat Song ahjussi dan Donghae tersenyum.

"Dah.. Dah ahjussi.."Donghye melambaikan tangannya pada Song ahjussi.

Donghae dan Donghye kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sesekali Donghae mengelus surai panjang milik Donghye saat Donghye terus bercerita tentang teman sekolahnya.

Tak berselang lama mereka sudah sampai disebuah sekolah dasar tempat Donghye belajar.

Donghae lalu berjongkok dihadapan Donghye, mensejajarkan dengan tubuh Donghye. Lalu berpesan_

"Donghye jangan nakal, ne..?"

"Ne, eomma.. Donghye kan memang tidak pernah nakal."jawab Donghye.

"Eomma tahu, Donghye kan anak pintar."Donghae mengusap pipi Donghye.

"Tentu saja, Donghye kan anak eomma."jawab Donghye seraya mengecup bibir Donghae.

"Anak pintar! Nanti kalau Donghye sudah pulang, Donghye bisa langsung bermain ditokonya Song ahjussi atau dirumahnya Hwang halmeoni, ne."pesan Donghae.

"Ne eomma, aku mengerti."jawab Donghye.

"Yasudah, sekarang Donghye masuklah."ujar Donghae.

"Ne, eomma.. Saranghae."Donghye mengecup pipi Donghae sebelum dia masuk kesekolahnya.

"Ne, nado saranghae.."jawab Donghye.

Sekolah mengantar Donghye kesekolah, Donghae lalu segera berangkat ketempatnya bekerja.

.

Seorang gadis mungil tengah mengunyah makan siangnya dengan lahap. Sesekali dia bersenandung ditengah-tengah aktifitas makannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Annyeong Donghye.."sapa orang itu. Gadis mungil yang merasa dipanggilpun lantas menoleh untuk melihat orang yang ada disebelahnya.

"Eh... Choi sonsaengnim! Annyeong.."balas Donghye seraya berdiri dan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah, sini duduk.."orang yang dipanggil Choi sonsaengnim itu menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya untuk mempersilahkan Donghye duduk.

"Ne sonsaengnim."Donghye kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau disini? Tidak kekantin?"tanya Choi sonsaengnim.

"Anni sonsaengnim, ibuku membuatkanku bekal."jawab Donghye.

"Bekal?"

"Ne, sonsaengnim mau? Masakkan eommaku sangat enak..!"Donghye menyodorkan bekal makanannya pada Choi sonsaengnim.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, telur gulung ibuku sangat enak.."

"Ne, gomawo..!"Choi sonsaengnim mengambil satu telur gulung dari dalam kotak bekal Donghye. Lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

Seketika matanyan melebar, dan tidak lama matanya terlihat seperti berlinang.

"Bagaimana sonsaengnim?"tanya Donghye

"E-enak.."ucap Choi sonsaengnim.

"Benarkan kataku, masakkan ibu Donghye itu sangat enak."ujar Donghye dengan wajah ceria.

"A-apa benar ini masakan eommamu?"tanya Choi sonsaengnim.

"Tentu saja, ini memang masakkan eomma."jawan Donghye bersemangat.

Choi sonsaengnim pun hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini. Namun didetik berikutnya setetes air berhasil keluar dari matanya.

"Sonsaengnim kenapa? Kenapa menangis?"tanya Donghye saat melihat air mata dipipi gurunya.

Dan reflek Donghye menghapus air mata gurunya itu dengan jemari mungilnya.

"Sonsaengnim tidak apa-apa!"Choi sonsaengnim mencoba tersenyum pada Donghye.

"Apa masakkan eomma sangat pedas sampai sonsaengnim menangis?"tanya Donghye polos.

"Anni.. Masakkan ibumu enak dan tidak pedas."jawab Choi sonsaengnim cepat karena tidak ingin melihat Donghye sedih.

"Lalu kenapa sonsaengnim menangis?"

"Tak apa Donghye, sepertinya mata sonsaengnim kemasukkan debu."ucap Choi sonsaengnim bohong.

"Benarkah? Sini biar Donghye obati."Donghye lalu berdiri didepan Choi sonsaengnim dan ia menakup wajah gurunya itu dan sedikit menariknya agar lebih mendekat padanya, kemudian_

Chu

Donghye mengecup kedua kelopak mata Choi sonsaengnim.

Dan itu membuat Choi sonsaengnim kembali melebarkan matanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kata eomma, ini cara yang ampuh untuk mata yang terkena debu."ujar Donghye seraya kembali pada tempat duduknya.

Choi sonsaengnim masih bertempur dengan pikirannya.

Namun selang setelah itu mata bulatnya memandang wajah Donghye. Terkadang matanya menyipit, entah untuk apa?.

Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat seakan-akan saat ini dia sedang lari marathon.

Dan entah apa yang merasukinya hingga kini tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah polos Donghye.

Ddonghye pun menatap bingung pada gurunya yang kini tengah mengusap lembut pipi tembamnya.

'Sadarlah tuan Choi.. Sadar.' iner Choi sonsaengnim.

Dan dengan itu pula dia menarik tangannya dari wajah manis Donghye.

Dia dengan cepat beranjak dari bangku taman hendak ingin pergi.

"Sonsaengnim mau kemana?"tanya Donghye.

"Emm.. Sonsaengnim harus kembali ke ruangang sonsaengnim. Oh yah.. Terima kasih makanannya. Bilang pada ibumu kalau masakannya sangat enak, ne..! Sonsaengnim harus pergi.."ujar Choi sonsaengnim setelah mengelus rambut panjang Donghye.

Dan Donghye kembali fokus pada makan siangnya.

:::109:::

Seorang yeoja manis berjalan lunglai menuju kembali kerumahnya. Sesekali dia memijat tengkuknya, menandakan bahwa dia sangat lelah.

Lalu dia berhenti didepan sebuah toko roti, diapun memasuki toko itum

"Eomma.."seorang yeoja mungil berlari menyambutnya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hallo sayang.."ujar yeoja manis itu.

"Hay Donghae.."sapa seorang namja paruh baya.

"Eh.. Annyeong song ahjussi.."balas Donghae seraya membungkukkan diri pada Song ahjussi.

"kau ingin menjemput Donghye?"tanya Song ahjussi.

"Ne, ahjussi, mianhae kelau merepotkanmu."jawabnya.

"Ahh.. Kau ini seperti baru berkenalan saja. Kita ini sudah mengenal lama, bahkan sebelum Donghye lahir."ujar Song ahjussi.

"Hehehe.. Ne, ahjussi! Yasudah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga Donghyem"ujar Donghae.

"Ne, sama-sama.. Aku juga senang bisa ditemani Donghye."Song ahjussi mengacak-acak rambut Donghye.

"Yasudah, kami pulang dulu, ne! Annyeong.."Donghae menggandeng tangan mungil Donghye.

"Annyeong Song ahjussi."Donghye melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne, annyeong Donghae_ah, Donghye.."balas Song ahjussi sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari tokonya.

"Kau senang?" tanya Donghae pada malaikat kecilnya.

"Ne, eomma.. Donghye senang, Song ahjussi tadi memberikan Donghye kue."jawab Donghye dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, dan Donghye juga menyisahkannya untuk eomma.. Eomma pasti suka..!"

"Benarkah? Wah, anak eomma baik sekali."Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi Donghye.

"Hihihi... Tentu saja, Lee Donghye kan anaknya Lee Donghae eomma."seru Donghye.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah. Donghye pun segera berlari mendahului Donghae. Dia mengambil kunci yang disenbunyikan oleh eommanya dibawah serbet.

Donghae menyusul Donghye memasuki rumahnya. Dia meletakkan sepatunya dirak dan menggantinya dengan sendal berbulu.

"Donghye mandi dulu, ne.. Eomma mau menyiapkan makan malam."ujar Donghae.

"Ne, eomma.."Donghye pun menuruti eommanya.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Donghae dan Donghye segera keruang makan.

Donghae meletakkan masakannya kemeja makan. Dia menyiapkan peralatan makan untuk dia dan Donghye.

"Ini.."Donghae menyerahkan piring yang berisi nasi dan lauk-pauknya.

"Gomawo eomma.."ujar Donghye seraya meraih piring itu.

Donghae dan Donghye menikamati makan malamnya.

"Enak eomma.."puji Donghye.

"Benarkah?"ujar Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne!"jawab Donghye. "Oh iya eomma, guruku bilang kalau masakkan eommaenak."

"Gurumu?"

"Ne, Choi sonsaengnim bilang telur gulung buatan eomma enak."

"Benarkah? Bilang pada gurumu, eomma mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Ne, eomma.."Donghye pun kembali pada makanannya begitu juga dengan Donghae.

:::109:::

Seperti hari biasanya, Donghae akan mengantarkan Donghye sampai digerbang sekolahnya. Lalu dia akan pergi ketempat kerjanya. Sebagai seorang ibu sekaligus ayah untuk Donghye, mau tidak mau dia harus bekerja untuk dapat menhidupi Donghye dan dirinya sendiri.

Memang lelah, namun apapun itu dia harus bertahan demi senyuman diwajah Donghye. Demi dapat mewujudkan keinginan malaikatnya. Dan beruntunglah, dia memiliki anak seperti Donghye karena selama ini Donghye tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang macam-macam.

Malah Donghye sangat mengerti ibunya. Terkadang kalau Donghye melihatnya kelelahan, dia pasti langsung memijat pundaknya.

"Pagi.."sapa Donghae saat memasuki sebuat coffee shop.

"Pagi.."balas seorang namja. "Seandainya semua pegawai sepertimu, Hae. Dapat dipastikan kalau gaji kita akan naik."ujar seorang namja itu.

"Hihihi.. Kau bisa saja Hyuk. Aku datang pagi kan karena harus mengantar anakku sekolah."jawab Donghae seraya meletakkan tasnya didalam loker.

"Aku tahu."ujar namja yang dipanggil Hyuk itu.

Donghae keluar dengan membawa sapu. Dia menyapu seluruh ruangan, mulai dari dapur, lantai dan setiap sudut. Sedangkan Hyuk atau yang bernama Eunhyuk itu membersihkan gelas, meja kasir dan jendela.

Tak lama kemudian, satu persatu pegawai mulai memasuki cafe dan mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Disusul dengan para pengunjung yang memasuki cafe untuk menikmati segelas kopi.

.

Donghye berjalan gembira saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia ingin pergi ketempat biasa dia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya, entah untuk makan siang atau sekedar berdiam diri saja.

Namun saat sedang asik melangkah, tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung batu.

'Brukk'

Donghye pun sukses terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Dia mengubah posisinya untuk duduk.

"Sakit.. Hiks.."keluh Donghye saat melihat lututnya berdarah.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Eomma.."

"Astaga.. Donghye..."seorang namja bertubuh tegap menghampiri Donghae yang sedang menangis. "Gwaenhana?" namja itu melihat luka pada lutut Donghye.

"Sakit.."adu Donghye.

Namja tampan itu lantas menggendong Donghye ala bridal style. Lalu duduk dibangku taman. Dia meletakkan Donghye dipangkuannya. Dengan sigap dia mengobati luka Donghye.

"Sakit sonsaengnim."keluh Donghye saat namja yang berstatus gurunya itu menyentuh lukanya.

"Sabar, ne.. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh."ujar namja itu. Dia lalu mengeluarkan plaster dari kantungnya dan segera menempelkannya tepat pada luka di lutut Donghye.

"Nah, sudah selesai."ujar namja itu. "Sakitkah?."

"Anni.. Gomawo Choi sonsaengnim."Donghye memeluk leher gurunya.

"Ne, jangan menangis lagi, ne.. Nanti kalau Donghye menangis, cantiknya akan hilang."ujaar Choi sonsaengnim seraya menghapus air mata dari wajah imut Donghye.

"Ne, sonsaengnim. Donghae tidak menangis lagi."jawab Donghye.

Choi sonsaengnim mendorong kepala Donghye pada dadanya dengan lembut. Lalu mengelus-elus punggung kecil Donghye.

Donghye pun sepertinya merasa nyaman berada dalam gendongan gurunya. Dia bahkan lebih menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Choi sonsaengnim dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Hangat.."gumam Donghye pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Choi sonsaengnim. Choi sonsaengnim pun tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Dia memeluk Donghye semakin erat, namun tidak sampai membuat Donghye sesak.

"Iya, tapi kan masih lama."

"Masih lama? Tapi kenapa kau sudah rapih sekali?"goda Donghae.

"Aishh... Kau ini.."

"Eh, Hae! Kau belum pulang?"seorang yeoja cantik keluar dari dalam ruangannya.

"Sebentar lagi eonni.."jawab Donghae.

"Kau pulang saja nanti biar Hyukkie yang membersihkannya."

"Anni.. Kasihan Hyukkie, dia sudah rapih dan tampan seperti itu masa' disuruh beres-beres lagi. Kalau kalian ingin pergi kencan, pergi saja."

"Aku juga sudah menyuruhnya pulang, tapi dia tetap tidak mau"

"Sudahlah.. Hyuk dan Minnie eonni pergi saja. Biar nanti cafe aku yang tutup, dan kuncinya akan aku letakkan ditempat biasa.

"Kau takin?"tanya Minnie eonni atau lebih lengkapnya Sungmin.

"Ne, aku yakin.. Kalian pergilah!"

"Ne yasudah kami pergi! Dan kau tenang saja, aku akan membayarmu untuk ini."ujar Sungmin.

"Hihihi.. Aku tagih janjimu, bos.."canda Donghae.

"Yasudah kami pergi dulu, ne.. Bye!"Hyuk dan Sungmin berjalan keluar dengan Hyuk yang merangkul pinggang Sungmin.

"Ne, bersenang- senanglah.."goda Donghae. Lalu dia kembali mengerjakan aktifitasnya membersihkan meja.

Dan benar, setelah Donghae menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, dia bergegas pulang.

Donghae mengambil tasnya yang berasa diloker lalu mematikan semua lampu yang menyala. Dia segera kaluara dari cafe setelah semua lampu telah padam. Tidak lupa dia mengunci cafe, lalu menyembunyikannya ditempat biasa.

Setelah itu dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan cafe.

.

Donghae memasuki toko milik Song ahjussi.

"Annyeonghaseo ahjussi.."sapa Donghae pada Song ahjussi yang tengan sibuk melayani pelanggan.

"Annyeong Donghae_ah.."balas Song ahjussi.

"Donghye dimana?"tanya Donghae ramah.

"Dia ada didalam sedang makan roti."jawab Song ahjussi.

"Oh.. Ne! Aku kedalam dulu, ne ahjussi.."ujar Donghae.

"Ne, masuklah!" jawab Song ahjussi.

Dan Donghae melangkan masuk kedalam, tepatnya kedapur.

Lalu dia melihat anaknya sedang duduk diatas meja sambil memakan roti, sesekali dia bercanda dengan koki-koki disana

"Donghye.."panggil Donghae lembut.

Donghye pun menoleh, "Eomma.."ujarnya. Dia meletakkan rotinya dipiring dan segara turus dari atas meja dengan bantuang seorang koki. Lalu berlari untuk memeluk ibunya.

"Annyeong Donghae_ah.."sapa para koki disana.

"Annyeong Jungsoo eonni, Wookie.."balas Donghae.

"Kau mau menjemput Donghye ya..?"tanya seorang yeoja berwajah bak seorang malaikat.

"Ne, eonni.."jawab Donghae.

"Eomma mau roti? Tadi Jungsoo ahjumma dan Wookie ahjumma memberikan Donghye roti."Donghye menarik tangan Donghae untuk menuju kemeja yang tadi dia duduki.

Donghae membantu Donghye untuk duduk dimeja itu.

"Ini.."Donghye menyuapi roti kemulut Donghae. Dan dengan senang hati Donghae memakan rotinya itu.

"Enakkan eomma?"tanya Donghye antusias.

"Ne, chagiya.."jawab Donghae. Lalu tanpa sengaja Donghae melihat plaster dilutut Donghye.

"Ini kenapa?"tanya Donghae seraya menyentuh plaster itu.

"Tadi saat Donghye sedang jalan, Donghye terjatuh lalu berdarah."jawab Donghye jujur.

"Mwo? Kau terjatuh? Aigoo... Apa sakit?"tanya Donghae panik.

"Ne, awalnya sangat sakit, tapi Choi sonsaengnim langsung mengobati lukanya."jawab Donghye.

"Choi sonsaengnim?"

"Ne, Choi sonsaengnim yang tadi mengobati luka Donghye."

"Ne, arraseo! Tapi sekarang apa masih sakit?"

"Anni eomma.. Donghye kan kuat..!"canda Donghye yang mengundang senyuman dari eommanya dan kedua koki itu.

"Anak pintar..."Donghae membelai rambut Donghye. "Yasudah, ayo kita pulang?"Donghae menurunkan Donghye dari atas meja.

"Ne, eomma.."ujar Donghye.

"Jungsoo eonni, Wookie.. Kami pulang dulu, ne..? Gomawo sudah mau menjaga Donghye."ujar Donghae.

"Tak apa eonni, kami sengat senang bila ada Donghye, dia sangat lucu dan manis."ujar Wookie seraya mencubit pelan pipi Donghye.

"Yasudah, kami pulang ne.. Annyeong.."pamit Donghae.

"Annyeong ahjumma-ahjumma cantik.."ujar Donghye

"Ne, annyeong Donghae! Donghye..."balas Jungsoo dan Wookie.

"Besok main kesini lagi, ne.."ujar Wookie.

"Ne, Wookie ahjumma.."jawab Donghye.

Donghae dan Donghye lantas keluar dari dalam dapur, lalu berpamitan dengan Song ahjussi.

.

Saat ini Donghae sedang membantu Donghye mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Donghye sudah selesai mengerjakan semua PR-nya.

"Eomma, sudah selesai.."ujar Donghae seraya menyerahkan buku tugasnya pada Donghae.

"Benarkah? Coba sini eomma lihat dulu."Donghae meraih bukunya lalu memeriksa semua tugas yang dikerjakan oleh Donghye.

"Ne, benar semua.. Donghye pintar."puji Donghae.

"Tentu saja, Donghye kan anaknya Lee Donghae.."ujar Donghye.

Donghae mengelus rambut panjang Donghye dengan lembut dan sayang.

"Yasudah, lebih baik Donghye sekarang tidur, ne...?"

"Ne, eomma.."Donghae membantu Donghye membereskan buku PR-nya lalu pergi menuju kamar Donghye.

Donghye langsung berbaring diranjangnya.

"Tidurlah.."ujar Donghae.

"Ne, eomma.."jawab Donghye.

"Besok eomma akan pulang cepat, jadi eomma akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah, ne..!"Donghae duduk disebelah Donghye, dia mengelus kening Donghye.

"Benarkah?"tanya Donghye.

"Ne, besok eomma akan menjemput Donghye."jawab Donghae.

"Yeee... Donghye akan menunggu eomma.."seru Donghye senang.

"Ne! Sekarang tidurlah.."Donghae mengecup kening Donghye sayang. Dan tak lama terdengarlah dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Donghye.

"Selamat malam, chagiya..! Mimpi indah, ne...?"Donghae mengecup kening dan pipi Donghye.

Lalu dia keluar dari kamar Donghye dan meninggalkan malaikatnya itu tertidur dengan nyenyak.

:::109:::

Donghye tengah berdiri didepan gerbang. Dia menepati janjinya untuk menunggu eommanya.

Dia menendang-nendang kerikil-kerikil didepannya. Hingga sampai akhirnya datanglah sebuah mobil yang ingin keluar gerbang sekolah. Namun saat sang pengemudi melihat Donghye, dia pun berhenti dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

Lalu pengemudi itu menghampiri Donghye.

"Donghye sedang apa?"tanya orang itu seraya berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi Donghye.

"Choi sonsaengnim!"tukas Donghye.

"Donghye sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Donghye sedang menunggu eomma..!"

"Menunggu eomma?"

"Ne, eomma bilang dia mau menjemput Donghye!"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau sonsaengnim menemani Donghye menunggu eomma."

"Boleh sonsaengnim.. Gomawo...!"

"Ne..."

Hingga sampai pada akhirnya seorang yeoja manis berjalan kearah Donghye.

"Donghye.."panggil yeoja itu.

Donghye pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Eomma..".

Choi sonsaengnim yang membelakangi eomma Donghye pun segera berdiri dari jongkoknya dan ikut menoleh.

Dan seketika itu, mata Choi sonsaengnim merebak. Begitu pula dengan donghae yang terperanjat kaget melihat wajah tampan Choi sonsaengnim.

T to the B to the C

.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing :

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae.

Other cast : Lee Donghye (7 tahun)

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama

So, happy reading guys...

:::109:::

Kini mata kedua orang dewasa itu saling menatap dengan ekspresi wajah kaget.

"Choi Sonsaengnim, itu eomma Donghye."ujar Donghye. "Ayoo..."lanjutnya seraya menarik tangan gurunya untuk mendekati eommanya.

"Eomma.."panggil Donghye saat sudah ada didepan sang eomma, namun yang dipanggil tetap tak bergeming.

Begitu pun dengan Choi Sonsaengnim. Mereka masih saling menatap tak percaya satu sama lain. Salig bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Donghae."panggil Choi Sonsaengnim, akhirnya.

Deg

Jantung Donghae pun sedikit bergetar dengan suara itu.

"S-Siwon.."gumamnya ragu.

Detik berikutnya Donghae seolah kembali kealam sadarnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghye yang masih menggenggam tangan besar Siwon.

Lalu dengan cepat Donghae menarik tangan Donghye yang satunya dan menariknya hingga pegangan tangannya pada Choi Sonsaengnimnya terlepas.

"Ayo kita pulang.."Donghae menarik tangan Donghye dan langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiam diri.

"Annyeong Choi Sonsaengnim.."pamit Donghye yang tentu saja diacuhkan gurunya itu, (karena masih terbengong).

Donghae menarik tangan Donghye dan berjalan dengan langkah yang besar dan membuat Donghye harus berlari untuk menyamai langkah ibunya.

"Eomma.."panggil Donghye, namun sang eomma masih tetap berjalan cepat.

"Eomma.."panggil Donghye lagi. "Eomma sakitt..."keluh Donghye saat pegangan tangan eommanya terlalu erat mencengkram tangan kecilnya.

Dan seperti merasakan kesakitan anaknya, Donghae pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya sekaligus melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Mianhae chagi..."sesal Donghae karena membuat anaknya kesakitan.

"Ne, eomma.."Donghye mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

"Mianhae.."Donghae lalu berjongkok didepan Donghye dan langsung memeluk malaikat cantiknya.

Donghae mengelus rambut panjang Donghye dengan penuh sayang.

"Maafkan eomma.."

"Ne, eomma.. Gwaenchana.."Donghye membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Eomma sayang padamu!"Donghae melepaskan pelukanya dan lalu mencium kening Donghye.

"Donghye juga sangat menyayangi eomma.."giliran Donghye yang mencium kedua pipi Donghae.

"Eum.. Sebagai permintaan maaf eomma, Donghye mau apa?"Donghae menakup wajah kecil Donghae.

"Apa saja?."tanya Donghye memastikan.

"Ne, apa saja yang Donghye mau, eomma akan berikan."jawab Donghae.

"Eumm..."Donghye terlihat sedang berpikir dan itu membuat Donghae tersenyum karena melihat ekspresi lucu Donghye saat sedang berpikir. Dengan bibir yang dibuat maju dan mata yang disipitkan sebelah. Benar-benar lucu.

"Ahh... Donghye mau waffle."

"M-mwo..?"Donghae melebarkan matanya.

"Donghye mau waffle, eomma.."ulang Donghye.

"Wa-waffle?."

"Ne.."

"Eumm... Bagaimana kalau ice cream saja?"tawar Donghae.

"Anni.. Donghye sedang mau waffle.."tolak Donghye.

"Nanti eomma belikan ice cream yang banyak, bagaimana..?"

"Kata eomma, Donghye boleh minta apa saja.."

"Eumm... N-ne! Kita beli wa-waffle.."

"Yee.."Donghye berjalan senang menuju kedai makanan yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Donghae kembali mematung menatap punggung malaikatnya yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

'Begitu mirip' bathin Donghae.

"Eomma cepat..."suara Donghye membuat Donghae kembali kedunianya. Lalu dia berlari untuk mengejar Donghye yang sudah ada di kedai makanan itu.

.

Mobil berwarna hitam metalik memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah. Setelah mobil itu terparkir ditempatnya, tidak lama kemudian turunlah dari dalam mobil seorang namja tampan dan berbadan tegap. Namja itu lalu memasuki rumah besarnya.

Namja itu berjalan masuk dan menaiki tangga, namun suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang siwon_ah..?"ujar orang itu yang ternyata seorang yeoja separuh baya.

"Ne, eomma.."jawab namja bernama Siwon itu.

"Kau sudah makan siang?."tanya yeoja yang dipanggil eomma itu.

"Ne, aku sudah makan siang disekolah tadi. Aku lelah ingin istirahat."Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Dia membanting tubuh kekarnya diranjang besarnya, membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya.

"Pbabo.."gumam Siwon. "Donghye.. Donghae.. Donghye... Donghae.."

"Kenapa aku telat menyadarinya? Padahal aku bisa merasakanya. Donghye begitu mirip dengan Donghae.. Dasar pbabo.."Siwon merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"A-Apa Donghye adalah anaknya Donghae? Jika benar itu artinya...

Maldo andwae..."Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Mungkin saja Donghae sudah menikah.."spekulasinya. Siwon kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang, menakupkan tangan besar pada wajah tampannya.

.

Donghae dan Donghye memasuki rumah mereka.

Senyum indah terpatri diwajah manis Donghye. Tentu saja dia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya sang eomma bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk menjemputnya. Itu sangat jarang sekali. Tentu saja, karena sang eomma begitu sibuk bekerja. Walaupun begitu Donghye sadar bahwa eommanya bekerja karena itu untuknya juga.

Meskipun terkadang dia merasa kesepian saat sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Tapi untungnya dia kenal dengan Song ahjussi jadi setiap pulang sekolah dia bisa main ke toko kue milik Song ahjussi.

Saat disekolah pun demikian, kadang dia merasa kesepian. Tapi buka berarti dia tidak punya teman, namun terlebih karena dia lebih suka menyendiri saat makan siang.

Tapi sekarang-sekarang ini dia tidak kesepian lagi, karena ada Choi sonsaengnim yang menemaninya makan siang.

"Eomma, suka dengan Choi sonsaengnin tidak?"celetuk Donghye membuat sang eomma yang ada didepannya terdiam.

"M-mwo?."

"Itu loh, yang tadi bersama Donghye didepan sekolah. Itu yang namanya Choi sonsaengnim, eomma suka tidak?."

Donghae beberapa kali menelan salivanya. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat dengan ucapan sang malaikat kecilnya.

"A-apa maksud Donghye?."

"Donghye menyukai Choi sonsaengnim. Kadang malah Donghye suka menganggap Choi sonsaengnim seperti appa."

JDERR

Seakan mendengar petir dimusim salju. Donghae membelalakan matanya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dan tak ayal itu membuat keringat membasahi keningnya.

Dan dengan cepat Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap buah hatinya.

"Jangan dekati Choi sonsaengnim lagi."ujar Donghae.

"Mwo?."Tanya Donghye bingung.

"Mulai sekarang Donghye tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Choi sonsaengnim lagi, arra?."

"Kenapa? Donghye menyukainya."

"Tetap tidak boleh. Donghye dengar, Donghye tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Choi sonsaengnim lagi."

"Tapi kenapa? Choi sonsaengnim baik kok."

"POKOKNYA TIDAK BOLEH!."bentak Donghae. Dan itu sukses membuat mata Donghye berair dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hiks.."satu isakan iris terdengar dari bibir mungil Donghye.

Tangisan Donghye seperti alarm, Donghae langsung sadar dengan apa yang diperbuatnya. Dia telah menyakiti buah hatinya, malaikatnya.

"Hiks..."terdengar lagi isakkan memilukan itu.

Donghae pun dengan kilat langsung memeluk buah hatinya. Memeluknya erat, seakan menyalurkan kata maaf yang begitu mendalam.

"Maafkan eomma.."ujar Donghae dengan air mata mengaliri pipinya.

"Hiks."

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.."

"Hiks!."

"Tolong maafkan eomma.. Eomma memang ibu yang bodoh."sesal Donghae.

"A-ani.. Hiks.. E-eomma tidak bodoh."jawab Donghye seraya membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Maafkan eomma! Eomma telah menyakitimu.."

"Tidak! Eomma tidak pernah menyakiti Donghye."

"Mianhae.."

"Ne, eomma.. Eomma jangan menangis..."Donghye melepaskan pelukannya dan lalu menghapus air mata diwajah manis sang ibu.

"Maafkan eomma, aegi..."

"Ne, eomma. Gwaenchana!."Donghye memberikan senyuman yang teramat manis untuk ibu tercintanya

"Eomma sayang Donghye."

"Donghye juga sayang eomma."Donghye mengecup bibir merah milik ibunya.

"Donghye sayang eomma?."tanya Donghae.

"Ne, Donghye sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat menyayangi eomma.."jawab Donghye yakin.

"Kalau Donghye menyayangi eomma, itu artinya Donghye akan menuruti kata-kata eomma?."

"Ne.."

"Kalau begitu Donghye harus janji pada eomma kalau Donghye akan menjauhi Choi sonsaengnim."

"M-mwo..?"

"Donghye bilang kalau Donghye sayang eomma. Jadi Donghye mau kan menuruti kata eomma?."

"N-ne eomma! Donghye janji tidak akan bedekatan dengan Choi sonsaengnim lagi."

"Jeongmal."

"Ne, eomma! Donghye janji."jawab Donghye mantap, dan itu berhasil membuat senyuman merekah dibibir indah Donghae.

"Eomma menyayangimu."Donghae kembali memeluk Donghye.

"Donghye juga menyayangi eomma.."Donghye membalas pelukan erat sang eomma.

:::109:::

Seorang yeoja mungil sedang memakan makanan yang ada dikotak bekalnya dengan wajah yang ceria.

Terkadang kata "Enak" telontar begitu saja saat makanannya itu masuk kedalam mulut kecilnya.

Kakinya terayun teratur seakan bergerak karena alunan angin yang menerpa.

"Donghye.."sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan semua kegiatan yeoja mungil itu.

Yeoja mungil yang merasa dipanggilpun tak ayal menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat asal suara tersebut.

Lalu sedetik kemudian mata beningnya membulat saat melihat seorang namja berbadan besar yang ada dihadapannya.

"C-Choi sonsaengnim."ucap Donghye tergagap.

"Hey.. Sepertinya Donghye sedang senang! Apa sonsaengnim boleh duduk disini?."namja tegap bernama Choi sonsaengnim atau lebih tepatnya Choi Siwon itu duduk disamping Donghye.

Namun didetik berikutnya Donghye bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi, tapi Siwon berhasil menahan tangan mungil Donghye.

"Donghye kenapa?."tanyanya lembut.

"Mianhae Choi sonsaengnim, tapi kata eomma, Donghye harus menjauhi sonsaengnim."ucap Donghye jujur.

"Tapi kenapa?."tanya Siwon bingung.

"Mollayo.."

Siwon pun langsung berjongkok dihadapan Donghye, menyamai tinggi badan Donghye.

"Dan Donghye mau menjauhi sonsaengnim?."tanya Siwon seraya menakup wajah chubby Donghye.

"Eum."Donghye hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa Choi sonsaengnim jahat pada Donghye?."tanya Siwon yang dijawab gelengan dari yeoja mungil didepannya.

"Kalau begitu Donghye tidak usah menjauhi sonsaengnim."

"Anni.. Donghye sudah janji pada eomma.."Donghye pun langsung berlari dari hadapan Siwon, meninggalkan sang guru yang kini menatapnya sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Donghae..."gumam Siwon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

"Eomma, Donghye sudah selesai.."Donghye menyerahkan buku tugasnya pada Donghae, sang eomma.

"Benarkah? Coba sini eomma lihat dulu!."Donghae meraih buku yang disodorkan oleh Donghye. "Wahh... Anak eomma pintar sekali, semua jawaban Donghye benar."ucap Donghae bangga.

"Kan Donghye anaknya Lee Donghae eomma.."

"Ne.."Donghae tersenyum manis mendengar celotehan dari malaikat mungilnya.

"Eum.. Sebagai hadiah karena Donghye sudah belajar dengan giat, bagaimana kalau hai minggu besok kita jalan-jalan ketaman hiburan?."

"Jeongmal?"tanya Donghye bersemangat.

"Ne, Donghye mau tidak?."

"Tentu saja Donghye mau.. Gomawo eomma.."Donghye langsung memeluk ibunya dengan senang.

"Ne! Yasudah sekarang Donghye rapihkan buku-bukunya lalu segera tidur, ne..?"

"Ne, eomma.."Donghye pun menuruti kata-kata sang eomma, dia merapihkan buku pelajarangnya lalu bergegas pergi kekamarnya.

Donghye berbaring ditempat tidur warna biru kesayangannya.

"Selamat tidur! Mimpi indah, ne..?"Donghae mengecup kening Donghye lembut.

"Selamat malam, eomma.."Donghye pun segera memejamkan matanya.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu terdengarlah suara dengkuran halus dari Donghye.

"Maafkan eomma, chagi.."Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala Donghye.

"Eomma melakukan ini karna eomma menyayangimu! Eomma tidak ingin 'dia' menyakitimu seperti 'dia' menyakiti eomma dulu."Donghae menatap wajah cantik Donghye.

"Selamat malam, my Angel.."Donghae kembali mengecup kening Donghye, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar bernuansa langit itu.

:::109:::

"Donghye sepertinya senang sekali?."tanya Donghae yang melihat senyum merekah dibibir mungil malaikat kecilnya.

"Tentu saja Donghye senang, kan besok Donghye mau pergi ketaman hiburan bersama eomma."jawab Donghye dengan riang.

"Hihihi.. Ne, eomma juga senang."balas Donghae.

Seperti biasanya, pagi ini Donghae mengantarkan anak mungilnya kesekolah.

"Donghye belajar yang rajin, ne? Dan jangan nakal saat disekolah."pesan Donghae saat mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah Donghye.

"Ne, eomma.. Donghye kan tidak pernah nakal."jawab Donghye.

"Ne, eomma tahu.. Yasudah Donghye masuklah."Lalu Donghye pun memsuki sekolahnya setelah memberikan lambaian pada sang ibu.

"Semoga baik-baik saja.."gumam Donghae, lalu dia mulai pergi meninggalkan sekolah anaknya menutu ketempat bekerjanya.

Donghye sedang berjalan dikoridor untuk pergi kekelasnya. Diperjalanan itu tidak henti-hentinya dia mengumbar senyum.

Hingga tak sadar kalau melewati seorang namja tampan begitu saja. Namja tampan itu menatap Donghye bingung.

Ingin rasanya ia berlari menghampiri yeoja kecil itu namun otaknya melarang untuk melakukannya.

'Jangan sekarang, Siwon. Bisa-bisa dia malah kabur lagi.' dia hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil yang mulai menjauh itu.

Donghye memauki kelasnya yang sudah mulai ramai oleh anak-anak sebayanya.

"Annyeong.."sapa Donghye pada semuanya.

"Annyeong Donghye.."balas mereka kompak.

Donghye pun duduk dikursinya. Tidak seperti yang lain yang tengah asik bemain. Donghye malah memilih untuk duduk dibangkunya.

Senyuman tak luput dari bibir kecinya.

Sampai pada akhirnya seorang yeoja cantik menghampiri Donghye.

"Donghye kenapa? Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?"tanyanya.

"Donghye sedang senang."jawab Donghye.

"Kenapa?."

"Karena besok Donghye mau jalan-jalan ketaman hiburan bersama eomma."jawab Donghye.

"Ahh.. Youngjae juga mau ketaman hiburan bersama eomma."

"Yasudah Youngjae pergi saja dengan eomma Youngjae."

"Tidak bisa, eomma sedang pergi."

"Yasudah Youngjae perginya nanti saja kalau eomma Youngjae sudah pulang."saran Donghye (?).

"Ne, arraseo.."

Youngjae lalu kembali kekusinya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan tak berarti 2 anak kecil dari balik pintu.

"Minggu? Taman hiburan?."gumamnya pelan lalu bejalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

:::109:::

Terlihat seorang yeoja manis tengah menyiapkan bekal untuk dibawa ketaman hiburan. Lalu yeoja itu memasukkan kotak bekalnya itu kedalam tas ransel kecil.

"Eomma, sudah belum?."tanya seorang yeoja mungil yang baru saja memasuki dapur.

"Ne, Donghye.. Sudah selesai."jawab sang eomma.

"Yee.. Ayo pergi."seru Donghye exited.

"Ne ayo..."

Donghae dan Donghye melangkah keluar rumah. Minggu ceria (?) ini ingin mereka habiskan ditaman hiburan.

Tidak lama setelah itu mereka sudah sampai ditaman hiburan. Dan Donghye pun dengan tidak sabar menarik tangan sang eomma agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Aegi, pelan-pelan saja."tegur Donghae dengan lembut.

"Ayo eomma.. Donghye mau naik bianglala terus naik komidi putar, pokoknya Donghye mau naik semuanya."seru Donghye bersemangat sambil terus menarik tangan besar ibunya.

Dan sang eomma hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan malaikatnya. Namun walaupun begitu dia sangat senang melihat buah hatinya bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti itu.

Dia pun mengikuti semua langkah dan kemauan anak tercintanya.

Donghye mencoba semua permainan yang ada diwahana itu satu persatu tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun.

Dan saat ini dia tengah mencoba wahana komidi putar. Dia memilih kuda berwarna putih untuk ditumpanginya.

Namun sayang untuk diwahana ini sang ibu tidak ikut bersamanya. Donghae hanya melihatnya dari pagar pembatas saja.

"Eommaaa..."Donghye melambaikan tangannya pada sang ibu saat wahananya mulai berputar. Sang ibu pun membalas lambaian dari mataharinya.

Donghae tersenyum bahagia melihat anaknya yang sangat bersemangat hari ini.

"Dia cantik."ujar seseorang yang baru saja berdiri disebelahnya.

Donghae pun refleks menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat asal suara.

Saat dia melihat wajah dari sumber suara dan didetik itu pun dia membesarkan wajahnya.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, sangat cepat.

"Hai Donghae_ah.."sapa orang itu seraya menatap Donghae dengan senyuman manisnya, menunjukkan lesung pipi indahnya.

"Si-Siwon..."

T to the B to the C

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gomawo yang sudah memberikan Review untuk FF ini. Dan mianhae lullu tidak bisa membalas review-nya, bukan berarti lullu sombong yah :(...

Pokoknya GOMAWO yg udah review...

Btw, untuk nama Donghye, hehehe lullu juga kadang keserimbet (?) nyebut nma donghye n donghae..

Tpi mianhae, lullu gag bisa ganti nama Donghye, karena alasan tertentu #plakk...

Donghye itu singkatan NamKor lullu sama Donghae.

Donghae n Joonhye jdi.a kalau disatuin yah DongHye...

Hehehe...

Gag penting bnget kan...?


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing :

Choi Siwon (namja)

Lee Donghae (yeoja)

Other cast : Lee Donghye (7 tahun)

Rated : M

Genre : Family, romance, drama.

Nb : chap 3 khusus adegan Flashback.

Happy reading guys...

:::109:::

Flashback on...

8 tahun yang lalu...

Seorang yeoja muda berparas manis tengah mengendap-endap saat memasuki rumah seseorang yang tidak lain adalah rumah kekasihnya. Dia juga sedang membawa kue yang tidak terlalu besar ditangannya.

Yeoja ini terus berjalan bahkan kini dia tengah menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju ketempat yang dia inginkan. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti tepat disebuah kamar. Dan dengan hati-hati dia pun membuka pintu kamar itu lalu memasukinya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah ranjang besar yang ada ditengah-tengah ruangan mewah itu. Dia pun dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati berjalan mendekati ruangan besar itu. Dia dapat melihat seorang namja tampan tengah berbaring tenang diranjangnya yang sangat nyaman.

Seketika itu juga senyuman indah terpatri diwajah manisnya.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida... Saengil chukkae hamnida... Saengil chukkae hamnida... Saengil chukkae Choi Siwon.."bibirnya mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang diperuntukkan untuk namja yang tertidur itu.

Dan sontak saja, Putra Tidur (?) itu membuka matanya perlahan saat ada suara indah yang menyapa pendengarannya. Mata bulatnya langsung menelusuri seluruh ruangan kamarnya lalu berhenti tepat pada seorang yeoja manis yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Astaga Donghae.."ucapnya kaget seraya mengubah posisinya. Dan sang yeoja hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Saengil chukkae Wonnie.."ujar Yeoja itu.

"Eh?."

"Jangan bilang lupa, Wonnie.."Siwon pun mencoba berpikir.

"Ahh.. Aku lupa hari ini ulang tahunku.."ujarnya seraya menepuk kening lebarnya.

"Aishh.. Kebiasaan.."cibir sang kekasih. "Yasudah, cepat buat permintaan.."Donghae menyodorkan kue tartnya kewajah Siwon.

Siwon pun dengan cepat langsung menutup matanya.

Dan meminta beberapa permintaan. Seteha itu dia kembali membuka matanya dan langsung meniup lilin berangka 17 itu.

Donghae lalu segera mendaratkan ciuman kecil dibibir tebal Siwon.

"Saengil chukkae.."bisiknya.

"Gomawo Haeny.."

"Ne, chagi.."jawab Donghae seraya meletakkan kuenya dimeja nakas.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot datang kerumahku malam-malam buta begini, eoh?."Siwon menarik Donghae untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku kan ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, memangnya tidaj boleh?."

"Bukannya tidak boleh! Tapi aku takut itu merepotkanmu."Siwon memeluk pinggang kecil Donghae.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan."jawab Donghae mantap.

"Baiklah..! Ini sudah malam, itu artinya kau harus tidur disini!."Siwon membaringkan tubuh Donghae disampingnya.

"Anni! Nanti eomma marah bagaimana?."

"Tidak akan! Nanti aku yang minta ijin."

"Dasar pemaksa.."cibir Donghae.

"Biarkan saja."Siwon memeluk pinggang ramping Donghae dengan erat. "Lalu apa hadiahku?."

"Eh? I-itu.."

"Pasti kau lupa.."ujar Siwon dengan nada sedih.

"M-mianhae Wonnie! Aku tidak sempat cari kado. Mianhae.."sesal Donghae.

"Huftt..."Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya hingga saat ini ia membelakangi Donghae.

"Wonnie, maafkan aku.. Aku benar-benar tidak sempat."kini Donghae yang ikut berbalik dan memeluk tubuh besar Siwon. "Maaf..."

"Hadiahku saja kau lupa."

"Mianhae.. Maafkan aku Wonnie, sungguh.."sesal Donghae.

"Kalau begitu aku mau sesuatu untuk menggantikan hadiahku."ujar Siwon.

"Apa itu?."

"Tapi kau janji akan mengabulkannya."Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk menghadap Donghae.

"Ne! Aku janji."jawab Donghae mantap.

"Aku mau kau."jawab Siwon.

"Aku? Tapi kan aku sudah disini."ujar Donghae polos.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Tapi aku menginginkanmu, Honey.."ujar Siwon seduktif.

"M-maksudmu?."kini Donghae mulai mengerti maksud Siwon.

"Ne, chagi.. Aku ingin kau malam ini."Siwon merapatkan tubuh kekarnya pada tubuh kecil Donghae.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kau bilang akan mengabulkan keinginanku.."

"Ta-tapi apa h-harus itu?."

"Aku maunya itu! Lagi pula kita sudah berpacaran hampir 3 tahun tapi sama sekali belum pernah melakukan itu."ucap Siwon. Donghae terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Tapi a-aku.."

"Hah.. Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."Siwon bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Wonnie.."

"Aku ganti pakaian dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."Dia pun mulai membuka kemeja tidurnya dan langsung mengambil baju dari dalam lemarinya, dia hendak memakai baju itu namun_

Brukk...

Sebuah tangan mungil melingkar dipinggang besarnya. Sontak dia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya memakai baju.

"Donghae.."

"Aku mau.."ucap Donghae.

"Mwo?."

"Aku a-akan melakukannya."Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Siwon pun langsung berbalik menghadap Donghae.

"Apa kau yakin?."tanya Siwon seraya menakupkan tangan besarnya kewajah manis Donghae.

"Ne, aku yakin.. Sangat yakin.."jawan Donghae mantap.

"Aku mencintaimu."Siwon lalu mengecup bibir plump Donghae.

"Ne.."Donghae memeluk leher Siwon.

Siwon pun dengan cepat menyambar bibir pink soft Donghae. Menyesapnya, menjilatnya lalu menghisapnya.

"Aku mencintai Siwon! Mungkin ini sudah saatnya."iner Donghae. Dia semakin menarik leher Siwon.

"Mmpphhh..."desahan Donghae akhirnya lolos saat Siwon berhasil memasuki goa hangatnya.

Siwon menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Donghae, mengajaknya bertarung.

Donghae meremas lengan kekar Siwon saat Siwon menghisap lidahnya dengan buas.

Satu tangan Siwon diletakkan ditengkuk Donghae guna memperdalam ciumannya.

Sesekali dia memiringkan kepalanya saat dirasa ciumannya kurang dalam.

Cairan saliva mereka yang bercampur kini mengalir dari sela-sela bibir Donghae.

"Mphh..."Donghae mukul punggung Siwon karena dia mulai kehabisan pksigen. Namun sayangnya Siwon tetap melanjutkan ciumannya, seolah-olah tidak peduli.

"Mmphh.. Whonniehh..."Donghae kembali memukul-mukul pinhggang telanjang Siwon lebih keras.

Dan mungkin karena kasihan akhirnya dengan berat hati Siwon melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

Siwon menarik tangan Donghae menuju rajang besarnya. Lalu mendorong tubuh mungil Donghae agar berbaring diranjangnya. Dia pun memposisikan tubuh kekarnya diatas Donghae.

Setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan ciumannya.

"Emphh.."desahan Donghae kembali terdengar. Lalu Siwon memindahkan katelinga Donghae. Dia menjilati bagian dalam telinga Donghae lalu mengulumnya.

"Ahh.."

Ciuman itu pun kemudian kembali turun menyusuri tulang selangka dan leher Donghae.

"Ahh.. Mmphhh.."Siwon menggigit leher Donghae yang kemudian dia jilati hingga menimbulkan hickey.

Tangan besar Siwon kini mulai meraba-raba bagian depan Donghae. Siwon sedikit meremasnya dari luar kaos Donghae.

"Nghh..."

Siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya menjilati leher Donghae yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh hickey.

Dia memandangi wajah Donghae yang memerah karena mafsu yang sudah naik.

Siwon pun mulai melepaskan kaos biru yang Donghae kenakan lalu membuangnya kesudut tempat tidur.

Dan terlihatlah dada Donghae yang hanya berbalut bra berwarna hitam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. Lalu siwon menyusupkan tangannya ke punggung Donghae untuk melepaskan pengaitan bra itu.

Setelahnya Siwon langsung membuka bra hitam yang menutupi dada Donghae.

Siwon pun diam sejenak untuk lebih menikmati objek indah didepan matanya kini.

Dan Donghae yang mulai malu karena dipandangi seperti itu oleh Siwon pun dengan cepat menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Waeyo Haeni?."tanya Siwon.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu. Aku malu."jawab Donghae.

"Kau indah chagi, jeongmal.."puji Siwon seraya menyingkirkan tangan mungil itu.

"Tapi aku maahhh..."ujar Donghae terputus karena dengan tiba-tiba Siwon meremas dada telanjangnya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut pada Donghae dan berbisik, "Kau indah Haeny..."ujar Siwon tulus sambil terus meremas dada Donghae.

"Ahh.. Whonniehh... Ahh!"Siwon menaikkan intensifitas remasannya didada sebelah kiri Donghae. Dan remasan didada sebelah kanan digantikan oleh mulut dan lidahnya.

"Ahh... Siwonniehhh..."

Siwon menjilat nipple mungil Donghae membuat yeoja manis ini semakin menggelinjang. Donghae meremas surai hitam Siwon dan sedikit menekannya.

"Ahh.. Ouch!."Donghae menjerit saat Siwon menggigit kecil nipple kerasnya.

Kemudian Siwon mulai memberikan banyak hickey pada tubuh Donghae. Donghae akan menjerit saat Siwon menggigit kulitnya namun dia juga akan mendesah saat Siwon menjilat dan menghisap dibagian yang tadi digigit.

Donghae menggerakkan kakainya tidak nyaman, mungkin karena kini vaginanya sudah mulai basah dan itu membuat vaginanya sedikit gatal.

Dan Siwon yang mengerti itu pun segera melepaskan rok mini yang Donghae pakai beserta celana dalamnya.

Kini sudah dipastikan bahwa Donghae dalam keadaan full naked. Siwon benar-benar terpana oleh tubuh polos itu. Apalagi saat dia melihat wajah Donghae yang sayu dan merah. Sungguh membuatnya tidak sabar.

Donghae sudah pasrah saat Siwon hanya memandanginya begitu intens. Dia hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat untuk menghilangkan rasa malu.

"Mmpphhh..."bibir Donghae kembali mendapatkan serangan pertama dari Siwon.

Dikulum, dijilat, dihisap, bahkan digigitnya bibir plump Donghae.

Jari jemari Siwon puntak hanya diam, mereka mulai menyusuri seluruh lekukan tubuh Donghae. Meremas dadanya lalu turun lagi kebawah yang membuat tubuh itu menggelinjang geli.

Hingga akhirnya jari jemari itu mulai bermain didaerah paha dalam Donghae.

"Eungg..."leguhan Donghae mulai keluar.

"Akhh.."pekik Donghae saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang panjang memasukinya

"Whonniehh..."lirih Donghae.

"Sakitkah?."tanya Siwon lembut.

"Nehh.."jawab Donghae.

"Gwaenchana Haeni! Santai saja.."Siwon mencoba menenangkan Donghae. Donghae pun mengangguk mengerti.

Dan Siwon menggerakkan jemarinya didalam vagina Donghae. Dapat dia lihat Donghae-nya yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam suara kesakitannya. Mengkin karena ini adalah pertama kalinya makanya sangat sakit saat Siwon memasukkan -hanya- jarinya kedalam vagina virginnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup Siwon pun mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tempat sempit itu. Dia cepat-cepat membuka celana tidurnya beserta selana dalamnya. Dan kini keadaan Siwon pun sama dengan Donghae.

Donghae menatap tubuh atletis Siwon, meskipun umurnya baru 17 tahun namun Siwon sudah memiliki ABS -walaupun- kecil. Donghae berkali-kali menelan salivanya melihat tubuh polos Siwon. Matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Siwon, hingga akhirnya dia menatap 'benda' tegak diarah selatan Siwon.

Matanya terbelalak melihat ukuran benda itu, dia semakin intens menelan salivanya.

"Ingin bermain dengan adikku?."goda Siwon saat melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae.

Siwon kembali menindih tubuh kecil Donghae.

"Apa kau takut?."tanya Siwon lembut seraya mengelus pipi halus Donghae.

"S-sedikit!"behong Donghae, tentu saja dia sangat takut ini adalah yang pertama baginya.

"Gwaenchana! Aku akan bermain dengan lembut."ujar Siwon.

"Ne! Aku percaya..."Donghae memberikan angel smilenya, yang Siwon sukai.

Siwon pun kini tengah membuka kedua kaki Donghae, mempersiapkan junior besarnya ditengah-tengah pintu vagina Donghae. Tapi sebelum dia memasukkannya, Siwon mengocok juniornya sendiri agar lebih tegak lagi. Dan setelah dirasa cukup Siwon pun dengan perlahan memasukkan 'adik'nya kedalam vagina Donghae.

"Ughh.."rintih Donghae saat kepala junior Siwon sudah memasuki vaginanya.

"S-sempit.."gumam Siwon saat merasakan vagina Donghae yang sangat sempit. Namun dia tetap memaksakan adiknya masuk lebih dalam.

"Ukhhh.."Donghae meremas lengan Siwon.

Mungkin karena nafsu apat apa kini Siwon malah melesakkan juniornya kedalam vagina Donghae dengan sekali hentakkan.

"ARGHHH..." Donghae refleks mencakar lengan Diwon.

"Mianhae, Haeny..."

"Hiks.. Appo!."lirih Donghae yang diiringi air matanya.

"Mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae.."sesal Siwon.

"Huh... G-gwaenchana.."Donghae menarih nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Bergeraklah.."titiah Donghae.

Siwon pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan agar tidak menyakiti orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Ughh..."

Lambat laun Siwon mulai mempercepat genjotannya pada lubang kamaluan Donghae, hingga menyentuh satu titik ternikmat Donghae.

"Akhh..."

"H-Haeny.. Ahh!."

Siwon terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencoba memasuki Donghae lebih dalam lagi.

"Ahh.. Whonnie.. Enghh!."Donghae pun mendesah nikmat saat Siwon terus memasukinya.

"N-nikhmat chagi.."balas Siwon, dia kini kembali meremas dada Donghae.

"Ahh.. Terus whonnie..."racau donghae.

"Enghh.."Siwon semakin cepat menyodok lubang Donghae. Semakin cepat dan sangat cepat.

"Akhh.. Wonniehh... Akuhh mau keluahh.."ujar Donghae. Siwon semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan juniornya dilubang Donghae.

"Wonniehhh... AKHHH..."desah Donghae diiringi dengan leguhan keras telah mencapai puncak tertingginya.

"Ahh... Aku jhuga mau keluar chagihh..."Siwon mempercepat tusukannya untuk mengejar puncak kenikmatannya. "Akhhh..."dan akhirnya Siwon pun berhasil menyemburkan cairannya kedalam vagina Donghae.

"Enghh.."

Siwon lalu mengeluarkan juniornya yang basah akibat cairanmereka yang bercampur oleh darah dari ke-virginan Donghae. Setelah itu dia berbaring disebelah Donghae yang ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu pergi kealam mimpinya. Dia pun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan Donghae.

:::109:::

Dua minggu kemudian...

Seorang yeoja manis tengah berdiri disebuah atap gedung sekolah, wajahnya penuh dengan rasa kegelisahan. Dia tidak behenti meremas jari-jemarinya. Hingga sampai akhirnya tangan kekar memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Hello, Haeny..."sapa orang itu.

"H-hay Wonnie.."balas yeoja bernama Donghae.

"Mianhae lama! Tadi aku dipanggil Kang sonsaengnim."ujar siwon si orang tadi.

"Ne, gwaenchana.."jawab Donghae. Siwon membalikkan tubuh Donghae untuk menghadapnya.

"Ada apa? Kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu, hmm..?"tanya Siwon.

"Eumm.. A-aku! A-a-aku..."Donghae terlihat sangat bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?."tanya Siwon.

"A-ani.. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu?."

"A-aku.. Eumm.."

"kau kenapa chagi?."

"Huft.. Aku h-hamil.."ungkap Donghae, dia pun menatap wajah Siwon untuk melihat ekspresi Siwon.

"Kau bilang apa?."

"A-aku hamil."

Siwon menangkupkan tangan besarnya pada wajah manis Donghae lalu berkata, "Kau tahu? Lelucon mu itu tidak lucu. Aku tidak suka."

"Lelucon? Jadi kau menganggap janin yang ada dikandunganku itu lelucon?."

"Ne! Lalu apa lagi?."

"Apa kau juga menganggap kejadian malam itu sebuah lelucon juga?."

"I-itu."

"Apa kau menganggap yang kita lakukan malam itu adalah sebuah lelucon?."

"A-aku.."

Donghae meraih tangan Siwon diwajahnya lalu dia meletakkan jemari itu diperut datarnya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa merasakannya kan? Ini hidup, ini bernyawa, dan jantungnya berdetak.."

"A-aku.."Siwon menjauhkan tangannya dari perit Donghae. "Aku tidak bisa, Hae. A-aku masih muda.. Aku tidak bisa..."

"Mwo?."

"Apa kau yakin kalau itu anakku?."Siwon menatap Donghae yang kini sedang membelalakan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku_"

"Yah, mungkin saja! Buktinya kau mau tidur denganku. Mungkin saja kau juga_"

"Apa aku serendah itu dimatamu Tuan Choi?."

"D-Donghae.."

"Ck.. Gomawo sudah menunjukkan sifat aslimu, Siwon."

"Donghae."

"Asal kau tahu, aku datang kesini bukan untuk meminta pengakuanmu tapi aku hanya ingin tahu orang macam apa kau ini. Sejak awal aku tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau seberuk yang aku bayangkan."ujar Donghae diiringi air mata kekecewaan.

"Donghae."Siwon menatap nanar pada Donghae.

"Akhirnya aku tahu bahwa kau adalah laki-laki pengecut yang tidak bertanggung jawab."cecar Donghae. "Dan satu hal, aku buka yeoja murahan yang akan tidur dengan siapapun seperti yang kau bayangkan. Hanya kau laki-laki yang menyentuhku."

"Donghae, a-aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu bicara apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin apa-apa darimu, tuan Choi."Donghae lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Dan satu hal lagi Siwon_ssi, tolong tarik kata-katamu dulu yang bilang kau mencintaiku. Karena itu hanyalah sebuah LELUCON..." Donghae pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan Siwon?

Dia hanya menatap pintu yang sudah menutup rapat. Pintu yang baru saja dilewati oleh yeoja yang dia cintai.

'Maafkan aku, Haeny...' bathin Siwon.

:::109:::

Donghae sangat bersyukur karena sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan ulangan kelulusan. Itu artinya dia tidak perlu keluar dari sekolah karena sebelum perutnya membesar dia akan segera lulus.

Saat ini dia sedang berada diperpustakaan untuk mencari bahan-bahan ulangan nanti. Lagi pula semenjak kehamilannya dia jadi tidak banyak bergaul lagi dengan teman-temannya. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya sendirian dari pada berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Itu juga karena dia ingin merahasiakan kehamilannya dari teman-temannya, guru bahkan orang tuanya. Makanya dia lebih suka menyendiri sekarang.

Donghae kini tengan sibuk membolak-balik halaman bukunya.

Dan tanpa dia sadari ada sosok yang tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang mantan kekasih.

"Maafkan aku!

"Chagi, aku sudah menemukan bukunya. Ayo kita pergi..."datanglah seorang yeoja -sok- cantik yang langsung merangkul lengan Siwon.

"Eh.. Ne Yoona... Kkaja.."Siwon pun langsung menarik tangan yeoja itu dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi sesekali dia menolah untuk melehat Donghae, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia lulus...

Flashback end...

T to the B to the C

xxxxxxxxxx

sebenar.a sih lullu gag mau ada chap ini tapi ada satu orang yang maksa-maksa lullu #plakk! buat diceritain bagaimana cara pembuatan (?) Donghye... Hey, Eun Byeol kau sudah puas liat cara Donghye bisa hadir?

#hug

Btw, mianhae kalo NC.a gag hot atau kirang panjang, cz lulllu lagi gag niat buat bikin NC...

Dan yang terakhir adalah lullu mau bilang GOMAWO yang udah baca FF pasaran dari Lullu...

Gomawo...

#poppo readers satu2


	4. Chapter 4

:::109:::

Kedua orang dewasa itu duduk bersebrangan, saling diam sambil menatap satu sama lain. Sepasang mata menatap sepasang mata lainnya dengan dalam seolah-olah menyiratkan rasa rindu yang begitu mendalam, sedangkan sepasang mata lagi menatap mata disebrangnya dengan sangat tajam seolah-olah menyalurkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang begitu terasa.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"tanya seorang yang memandang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau melarang Donghye berdekatan denganku?"tanya seorang lagi.

"Kenapa Donghye harus berdekatan denganmu?"

"Karena aku tahu kalau Donghye adalah anakku.."

"Mwo? Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau Donghye adalah anakmu?"

"Karena aku bisa merasakannya, Donghae."

"Ck! Merasakannya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang dulu tidak mengakuinya, Tuan Choi Siwon."ujar Donghae si mata tajam dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku mohon jangan jauhkan aku dengan anak kandungku.."

"Minta maaf begitu gampang, Siwon.."ujar Donghae.

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa? Aku mohon jangan siksa aku seperti ini."

"Tersiksa? Tahu apa kau tentang tersiksa? Aku lebih tersiksa darimu, Siwon. Kau tidak tahu kan? Aku jauh lebih tersiksa dan menderita. Bertahun-tahun aku hidup sendirian bersama Donghye. Mengurusi Donghye sendirian.. Hikss.."Donghae mulai menitikkan air matanya, miris.

"D-Donghae.."

"Kau tau, hikss..? Aku diusir dari rumahku sendiri. Hikss.. Aku diusir oleh ayahku. Kau tahu? Rasanya sangat sakit Siwon, sakit.. Hikss.. Hikss.."

"D-Donghae, a-aku.."

"Aku harus berjalan sendiri dengan perut yang sudah membesar.. Hikss.. Aku bekerja keras untuk menghidupi Donghye.. Hiks.."

"..."Siwon pun ikut menitikkan air mata..

"Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau bilang kau tersiksa?"Donghae menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Maafkan aku, Donghae.. Aku menyesal.. Pada saat itu ego ku lebih besar dari pada cintaku padamu."sesal Siwon.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau mencintaiku."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hae.. Sungguh."Jawab Siwon cepat.

"Ck.."

"Tolong maafkan aku, Hae.."pinta Siwon.

Donghae terdiam seraya menatap Donghye yang sedang bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Siwon sekarang.

Dia tersenyum melihat Donghye yang terlihat sanagt ceria.

"Baiklah.."Donghae kembali menatap Siwon. "Aku akan memaafkanmu."Siwon langsung menunjukkan senyuman bahagianya, sampai Donghae berkata, "Asal kau jangan ganggu aku dan Donghye lagi." menghancurkan senyumannya seketika.

"Donghae."

"Jangan ganggu aku dan Donghye lagi." "Hae, aku mohon jangan seperti itu. Jangan pisahkan ayah dengan anaknya." "Kami tidak membutuhkanmu, Siwon." "Tapi Donghye membutuhkan seorang ayah." "Donghye tidak membutuhkan ayah sepertimu Siwon. Karena aku yang akan menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah untuknya."Donghae berdiri dari duduknya. Begitupun dengan Siwon. "Hae, aku mohon." "Tolong jangan ganggu kami lagi, Tuan Choi."tegas Donghae. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan berjalan mendekati Donghye.

"Sayang, ayo kita pulang."panggil Donghae seraya mengelus rambut panjang Donghye.

"Eomma.."Donghye langsung bergelayut manja pada ibunya.

"Ayo kita pulang, sudah sore.."ujar Donghae lembut.

"Ne, kkaja.."Donghye menggandeng tangan besar Donghae. "Teman-teman, Donghye pulang dulu yah.. Bye-bye.."pamit Donghye pada teman-teman mainnya.

"Kkaja.."Donghae dan Donghye meninggalkan taman hiburan itu dengan diiringi tatapan sedih dari seorang namja tampan, Siwon.

"Donghae.."ucapnya lirih.

:::109:::

Donghye melangkah riang menuju sekolahnya. Seperti biasa Donghae akan mengantar putri kecilnya ke sekolah. Donghae tersenyum senang saat mendengar Donghae bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil khas seorang anak kecil. Tak jarang dia terkekeh saat mendengar Donghye mengerang sebal karna dia lupa liriknya.

Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala Donghye lembut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari belakang mereka ada sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat cepat.

"AWAASSSS"seseorang berteriak memperingati mereka.

Donghae yang menyadarinya pun segera menengok kebelakang dan melihat mobil berwarna pink soft tengah melaju kearanya. Dia langsung menggendong Donghye dan membanting tubunya ketepi jalan.

"AKKHHH.."teriak Donghye ketakutan.

Donghae dan Donghye terpental kepinggir jalan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"tanya orang yang tadi berteriak memperingati mereka.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa."jawab Donghae. Dia langsung menarik tubuh Donghye yang masih berada dipelukannya.

"Donghye tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit, eoh? Apa ada yang terluka?"tanya Donghae panik seraya memeriksa seluruh tubuh Donghye.

"Donghye tidak apa-apa eomma.."jawab Donghye

"Ya Tuhan, syukurlah.."Donghae langsung memeluk tubuh Donghye erat, seakan-akan takut Donghye-nya kenapa-napa.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian tidak apa-apa. Memang dasar orang kaya sombong. Dia pikir ini jalanan orang tuanya apa."ucap orang itu sebal.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjussi.. Mungkin kami jalannya terlalu ketengah."ujar Donghae seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yasudah, lain kali hati-hati yah.. Saya permisi dulu. Annyeong.."pamit orang itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Donghye.

Donghae segera bangkit dari posisinya. "Akhh.."erangnya saat merasakan sakit dipergelangan kakinya.

"Eomma, tidak apa-apa?"tanya Donghye.

" Tidak apa-apa sayang.."ujar Donghae menenangkan Donghye.

Mungkin karena saat dia terjatuh tadi kakinya terbentur aspal jadi sekarang kakinya sedikit terluka. Donghae memaksakan tetap berdiri, kakinya begitu sakit. Mungkin kakinya sedikiti terkilir.

"Kkaja."Donghae menggenggam tangan Donghye dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia berjalan sedikit tertatih, namun sebisa mungkin dia berjalan seperti biasanya agar Donghye tidak khawatir padanya.

Setelah itu sampailah mereka didepan sekolah Donghye. Donghae berjongkok didepan Donghye.

"Sayang, belajar yang rajin, ne.. Jangan nakal, dan turuti semua perintah sonsaengnim, arra..?"pesan Donghae.

"Arraseo eomma.."Donghye mengecup kedua pipi Donghae.

"Yasudah.. Masuk sana.."

"Ne, bye eomma.."Donghye melambaikan tangannya sebelum dia masuk kedalam gedung sekolahnya.

Donghae kembali berdiri jongkoknya. Sesekali dia merintih karena sakit dikakinya. Saat dia ingin meneruskan jalannya, tanpa sengaja mata beningnya melihat sesuatu yang 'menarik'.

"Itukan mobil yang tadi."ujarnya saat melihat sebuah mobil berwarna pink yang sedang terparkir cantik diparkiran sekolah. Mobil yang tadi hampir saja menabraknya dan Donghye.

"Hahh.. Sudahlah.."seolah tidak pedulu akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jalannya menuju tempat kerjanya.

.

Donghye berjalan lurus menuju kelasnya. Dia berjalan santai dengan membuat bibirnya maju, lucu. Sesekali dia menggerutu sebal.

"Donghye.."panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Donghye.

Donghye yang dipanggilpun segera memutar tubuhnya.

"Choi sonsaengnim, annyeong.."sapa Donghye seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aigoo.. Donghye kenapa? Kenapa bajunya kotor seperti ini, eoh?"tanya Siwon perhatian seraya membersihkan baju Donghye yang penuh dengan debu dan tanah.

"Tadi Donghye dan eo_"

"Wonnie.."terdengarlah suara manja yang berhasil memotong ucapan Donghye.

Siwon dan Donghye pun menengok untuk melihat asal suara manja itu.

"Wonnie, kau sedang apa, eoh? Aku dari tadi mencarimu."

"Eunjung? Sedang apa kau kemari?"tanya Siwon kepada seorang yeoja yang sudah ada disampingnya. Yeoja yang dipanggil Eunjung itu pun segera menggandeng tangan Siwon, manja.

"Aku mencarimu oppa.."jawab Eunjung.

"Tapi untuk apa kau kemari? Aku sedang bekerja."ujar Siwon sekaligus berusaha melepaskan tangan Eunjung yang sedang menggandengnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan ingin menemui calon tunanganku."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Singkirkan tanganmu."Siwon masih berusaha menyingkirkan tangan itu.

"Tidak mauuu.."Eunjung semakin erat mengapit lengan kekar Siwon.

"Kau tidak malu apa pada anak-anak.."ujar Siwon seraya melirik Donghye.

"Biarkan saja. Apa peduli mereka."Eunjung menatap sinis pada Donghye.

"Eunjung, lepaskan.."

"Hey, anak kecil, pergi sana.."usir Eunjung pada Donghye. Donghye yang mendengar itu pun langsung pergi dari sana, takut.

"Donghye.."panggil Siwon.

"Biarkan saja oppa.."ujar Eunjung.

"HAM EUNJUNG, jaga sikapmu."Siwon melepaskan tangan Eunjung kasar.

Lalu pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu sendiri.

"Ishh.. Oppaaa.."sunggut Eunjung kesal.

.

Donghae memasuki cafe tempatnya bekerja. Dia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku tamu, karena cafe belum buka jadi keadaan cafe masih belum ada pengunjung.

Donghae melepaskan sepatunya, lalu memijat kakinya pelan. "Aww.."rintihnya. Donghae lalu melirik kakinya. "Aishh.. Pantas saja.."gumamnya saat melihat ada lebam biru dipergelangan kakinya.

"Hae-ya, kau kenapa?"seorang yeoja chubby mendatangi Donghae.

"Gwaenchana, eonni.. Hanya sedikit terkilir."ujarnya.

"Coba kulihat.."yeoja itu memeriksa kaki Donghae. "Aigoo.. Kenapa bisa lebam seperti ini, eoh?"tanya yeoja itu.

"Gwaenchana, Sungmin eonni.. Tadi aku cuma terjatuh."jawab Donghae.

"Aishh.. Kau ini ceroboh sekali sih.. Kebiasaan.."

"Ada apa chagiya?"datanglah seorang namja tampan dari dalam dapur.

"Ini, kakinya Donghae lebam."jawab Sungmin.

"Lebam? Kenapa bisa?"namja itu menghampiri Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Aku terjatuh."jawab Donghae.

"Kau ini kebiasaan sekali sih.. Dasar.."ujar namja itu.

"Eunhyuk, tolong ambilkan es batu dan handuk."suruh Sungmin pada namja tampan bernama Eunhyuk itu.

"Siap, bunny.."Eunhyuk langsung pergi kearah dapur.

"Aishh.. Tidak usah eonni, aku bisa sendiri."Donghae menyingkikan tangan Sungmin dikakinya dengan lembut.

"Dasar bodoh! Kapan kau akan melakukannya? Nanti setelah kakimu semakin parah, eoh?"ucap Sungmin sebal.

"Kau berlebihan eonni.."ujar Donghae.

Tidak lama setelah itu Eunhyuk datang dengan membawa baskom yang berisikan es batu dan juga handuk kecil ditangannya.

"Ini chagiya.."Eunhyuk menyerahkan es dan handuk pada Sungmin.

"Ne, gomawo Hyukkie.."

Sungmin membungkus bongkahan-bongkahan es itu dengan handuk kecil, lalu menempelkannya pada kaki Donghae yang lebam.

"Appo eon.."keluh Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya, imut..

"Tahan dulu.. Kalau tidak dikompres nanti malah semakin parah."ujar Sungmin yang masih mengompres kaki Donghae.

"Chagiya, Hae, aku kembali bersih-bersih dulu yah.."ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ne.."jawab Sungmin dan Donghae kompak. Eunhyuk pun meninggalkan mereka.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Hae.."ujar Sungmin.

"Ne, eonni.. Arraseo.."jawab Donghae.

"Sudah.."Sungmin meletakkan handuk berisi es itu kedalam baskom lagi.

"Gomawo, boss.."ujar Donghae tulus kepada atasannya ini.

"Ne.. Hari ini kau jangan kerja terlalu keras, ne? Kakimu kan belum sembuh."pesan Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa eonni.. Lagi pula ini hanya luka kecil kok."canda Donghae.

"Ishh.. Jangan menyepelekan luka kecil."

"Ne, arraseo.. Arraseo boss.. Aku ganti pakaian dulu, ne.."Donghae pergi menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian kerjanya.

.

Waktu pulang kerja pun tiba. Donghae sedang bersiap-siap pulang kerumahnya.

"Donghae, kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri? Kalau kau tidak kuat jalan biar Hyukkie saja yang antar pulang."usul Sungmin

"Gwaenchana eonni.. Aku bisa kok.. Lagi pula kan Hyukkie harus mengantar eonni pulang."jawab Donghae yang sedang memakai jaket musim dinginnya.

"Aku kan bisa menunggu. Lagi pula Hyukkie tidak keberatan kok."ujar Sungmin yang diberi anggukkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku bisa sendiri kok.. Lagi pula aku juga harus menjemput Donghye ditoko Song ahjussi."jawab Donghae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kau hati-hati dijalan. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi kami, arraseo.."ujar Sungmin.

"Siap boss..."ujar Donghae dengan gaya hormatnya. "Yasudah, aku pulang duluan, ne.. Annyeong.."donghae pamit pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Berterima kasihlah Donghae pada Sungmin. Berkat Sungmin yang mengompresnya kini kakinya sudah lebih baik. Walaupun masih sakit tapi ini lebih baik dari pada saat perama tadi.

Donghae melewati sekolah tempat Donghae belajar yang saat ini sudah terlihat sepi, itu artinya sudah tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar lagi.

Donghae terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia sampai di toko roti Song ahjussi. Donghae memasukki toko roti yang cukup terkenal itu.

"Annyeong ahjussi.."sapa Donghae pada Song ahjussi yang sedang melayani pelanggan.

"Hai Donghae-ah.."sapa Song ahjussi.

"Eumm.. Aku ingin menjemput Donghye pulang."ujar Donghae.

"Donghye? Dia tidak kesini."jawab Song ahjussi membuat air muka Donghae berubah.

"Mwo? Donghye tidak kesini?"

"Iya, aku pikir dia sakit jadi tidak sekolah."ujar Song ahjussi khawatir.

"Aigoo.. Kemana Donghye?"ujar Donghae panik. "Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ahjussi, mungkin Donghye sudah ada dirumah."pamit Donghae yang langsung keluar dari toko Song ahjussi.

"Ya Tuhan.. Donghye.."gumam Donghae, panik..

Biasanya Donghye kalau pulang sekolah pasti dia akan langsung ke tokonya Song ahjussi atau kerumahnya Hwang halmeoni. Tapi saat ini Hwang halmeoni sedang berada dirumah anaknya di busan. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau Donghye kerumah Hwang halmeoni.

Donghae berlari lebih cepat agar segera sampai kerumahnya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sakit yang ada dikakinya. Pikirannya sudah pada sang buah hati sepenuhnya.

Donghae terus berlari kencang, melewati orang-orang disana. Bahkan dia mengabaikan sapaan orang-orang menyapanya. Hingga akhirnya sampailah Donghae didepan rumahnya.

Matanya menyipit saat menilihat sebuah mobil mewah terpakir dihalaman rumah kecilnya.

Tapi Donghae tidak peduli dan langsung memasuki rumahnya yang tidak terkunci.

"DONGHYEEEE.."teriaknya cepat. Donghae langsung memasuki ruang tengah.

Nafasnya memburu cepat..

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

T to the B to the C

:::

Haiii readerdeul..

#lambai-lambai

Udah lama nih FF lullu anggurin, akhirnya lullu lanjutin juga.. Ada kah yg masih ingin baca nih FF?

#gag ada?

#pergi

#gantung diri

Mianhae karna update.a lama..

#bow

Coz, saat ini lullu sedang ada di lingkaran dilema #apadehh#..

Lullu GALAAAAAAAUU..#bukan krna MuBank yah#

Hikss.. Hikss...

Adakah yg mau memeluk lullu?

Lullu butuh pelukan nihh..

Hikss.. Hikss!

#hug readerdeul

oKai.. Gomawo yg udah mau nungguin nih FF.. Lullu gag maksa kalian buat Review kok, dibaca aja lullu udah seneng..

Saranghae readerdul..

#sign love


End file.
